Intertwined
by MissCarrera
Summary: Everyone was a child at one point in time, even Finn McMissile. Just what was his life like back then? -One shot-


Hey everyone! This is a one-shot I wrote based on Finn's past. This takes place in London, England back when he was still in school. Due to the setting, the word "football" means "soccer" in case you aren't familiar with that. Also, this piece is for entertainment purposes only, therefore all Cars characters, names and settings are property of Disney/Pixar. I take no rights or credit for them. Please enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>INTERTWINED<strong>

Finn Thompson hated his life. As he drove across the school playground he contemplated running away for what wasn't the first time. Staring up at the dreary London sky he let out a bothered sigh. Today he'd gotten 102% on his massive math test. So, why was he upset? Well, good grades didn't always translate into a good social life. In fact, they did quite the opposite; weighed it down.

He didn't know exactly why his classmates resented him. Perhaps they were jealous of his intelligence? Or maybe they despised him because he didn't flaunt his smarts like they would. But whatever the reason, Finn was an outcast to them. They were generally nice, but no one ever made attempts to welcome him as an actual friend.

He tried not to let it depress him too much. After all, ten years from now he probably wouldn't remember any of them anyways. And what did they matter? Someday he'd have a much more exciting life than them; he was going to work for C.H.R.O.M.E. Only the most prestigious cars got to work as spies, and he was going to be one of them!

Of course, his parents didn't know that yet, or anyone else to be honest. They thought he was going to wind up working at the local pub, just like the rest of them. But Finn didn't want that, he wanted a rewarding job and he had his heart set like concrete.

He was about to exit the school grounds when he heard a chorus of familiar voices. He turned back and saw a small purple car cornered by three boys his own age.

"Now be a sweetie and let us see your football," on of them demanded.

The girl looked around with fearful eyes but kicked the ball towards the boys. Finn watched silently as the gang passed the ball amongst each other.

After a minute or two the young Jaguar asked, "May I have it back?"

They cackled with laughter and a dark green car in the group growled, "Who said we were giving it back?"

"But you said-," she protested meekly.

"Shut up, pipsqueak. We're keeping this," another snapped.

The girl's bottom lip quivered while she shrank back from the boys.

Finn was suddenly mad and threatened with anger, "Give her the ball back."

The three boys spun around to face him with menacing looks. Finn swallowed nervously, trying to imagine that they were bad guys and he was Finn McMissile. That was his ingenious agent name. Finn returned the hard expression and to his surprise they didn't beat him up. The green car drilled the ball, letting it land in a distant bush. He spat on the ground and as leader of the pack, led the other two away without a word.

Once they were gone, Finn smiled to himself. He felt like a hero!

"T-thank you," the girl piped up.

He'd almost forgotten she was there, but he looked over to her and said politely, "You're welcome. What's your name?"

She tried to shy away from the question at first but finally answered, "Holley…my name is Holley."

"Well, Holley, why don't we go get your football?"

She nodded graciously and they headed for the foliage it had landed in. The ball was lodged deep in the branches of the undergrowth and Holley's face fell with disappointment.

"Oh…that ball cost all me allowance money! I don't think we'll be able to get it out from there…" her eyes dropped and she exhaled softly.

Finn frowned knowing the feeling of losing a childhood toy. He glanced around and noticed that the schoolyard was void of students. He quickly launched out his grapple hook and extracted the ball from the leaves. Holley's eyes grew with astonishment and a smile broke onto her bumper.

With shining eyes, she blurted, "What was that?"

Finn grinned bashfully, "It's a little contraption I made myself. I'm going to be a spy for C.H.R.O.M.E. someday."

"C.R….what?" she asked in confusion.

Finn laughed, "Just call it 'chrome'. That's where all the British spies work, and I'm going to be one."

"A spy..." Holley breathed in awe.

"Yes. Are you OK to drive home alone?"

Holley nodded, "Oh, yes, my parents will be here soon."

"Very well then, have a good evening Holley," Finn smiled at the younger car.

He began to reverse when she cried out, "Wait! Thank you very much- Umm…what is your name?"

Finn halted and looked into the bright eyes blinking back at him. "Finn," he said, "Finn McMissile."

_**The End ~**_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot as a glimpse into Finn's possible past. I thought it was a nice twist (and quite ironic) to throw Holley in there. This wasn't meant to be a relationship between them though, only friendship. So, I'd love of you left me a review telling me your thoughts on this. Thanks again! :)<p> 


End file.
